mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/27 January 2018
00:07:08 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 00:07:22 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:07:51 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 00:07:53 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:08:19 ~ Megatroy ha salido del chat. ~ 00:08:20 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 00:09:16 ~ Astral-New-X ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:09:30 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:10:00 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 00:10:03 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha salido del chat. ~ 00:11:44 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 00:11:49 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:12:38 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:12:41 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 00:13:16 ~ Astral-New-X ha salido del chat. ~ 00:13:18 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 00:14:31 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:15:18 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha salido del chat. ~ 00:15:33 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:15:47 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 00:15:50 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 00:15:52 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:15:53 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:16:16 Colorful Gamma: Bebé Yoshi 00:16:19 Sugar-coated Neptune: img="image.ibb.co/e20D6w/mid_body_himeka_open_eyes.png" 00:16:28 Jake el mago: Ese dejalo 00:16:30 Sugar-coated Neptune: Abrió los ojos 00:16:31 Colorful Gamma: shido 00:16:32 Sugar-coated Neptune: (????? 00:16:34 Colorful Gamma: oooooooo 00:16:44 Colorful Gamma: (luigi) 00:16:52 Sugar-coated Neptune: es que la shaba siempre tiene los ojitos cerrados 00:17:03 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 00:17:05 Jake el mago: hasta en el sprite (?) 00:17:34 Colorful Gamma: (yeah) 00:17:35 Sugar-coated Neptune: Sólo abre los ojos si está apenada, asustada o enojada 00:17:37 Sugar-coated Neptune: Confirmado 00:17:50 Sugar-coated Neptune: o triste 00:17:50 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:18:07 Colorful Gamma: ¿Dejo el (yeah) ? 00:18:16 BowserRDML: nadie lo ocupa 00:18:19 Sugar-coated Neptune: aunque puede estar apenada con los ojitos cerrados 00:18:33 Colorful Gamma: (bowser) 00:18:38 Colorful Gamma: ¿Ese lo quito? 00:18:41 Vapormyst: Estaré vigilando el chat, me semi-ausentaré por el momento, si alguien necesita algo muy urgente, que me diga por Discord. 00:19:03 Colorful Gamma: Creo que mejor debería dejar de preguntar porque algunos son obvios. (? 00:19:40 Colorful Gamma: (tiff) 00:19:47 Colorful Gamma: No me acordaba de este 00:19:49 Jake el mago: lol 00:20:33 Colorful Gamma: (khe2) 00:20:36 Colorful Gamma: no existe ok 00:20:55 Colorful Gamma: (OK) 00:20:58 Colorful Gamma: ¿Ese lo quito o no? (? 00:21:04 Colorful Gamma: Creo que he visto a alguien usarlo, pero idk 00:22:21 BowserRDML: nah, quitalo 00:23:10 Colorful Gamma: (Classic) 00:23:13 Colorful Gamma: Qué con eso 00:23:13 Colorful Gamma: asco 00:23:39 Colorful Gamma: (yoshidance) 00:23:53 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 00:24:10 Colorful Gamma: Hay un emote repetido 00:24:14 Colorful Gamma: (mariokhe) (khemario) 00:24:18 Colorful Gamma: Vale quito el pequeño 00:24:40 Colorful Gamma: (kazookid) 00:24:42 Colorful Gamma: ¿Lo dejo? 00:24:46 Jake el mago: no 00:25:00 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 00:25:12 Colorful Gamma: (pulpo) 00:25:17 Colorful Gamma: ah, ese lo usa Marsh 00:25:31 Colorful Gamma: (perplejo) 00:25:38 Colorful Gamma: ¿Lo dejo verdad? (? 00:25:55 BowserRDML: yo ya no lo uso 00:25:58 BowserRDML: pero como quieran 00:26:12 Colorful Gamma: La verdad es que está bueno 00:26:49 Colorful Gamma: Paper 00:26:54 Colorful Gamma: ya puse el (mariothinking) (? 00:26:55 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 00:27:01 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:27:08 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:27:56 Sugar-coated Neptune: Me aburro alv 00:28:08 BowserRDML: x2 00:28:18 Colorful Gamma: Yo no 00:28:21 Jake el mago: bueno, el chat esta remuerto 00:28:24 Sugar-coated Neptune: io si 00:28:26 Colorful Gamma: estoy entretenida con los emotes 00:28:43 Colorful Gamma: (lol face) 00:28:44 Jake el mago: yo tampoco 00:28:45 Colorful Gamma: (lol) 00:28:56 BowserRDML: zzz... 00:28:56 Sugar-coated Neptune: Estoy considerando hacer una flipnote (? 00:29:14 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:29:17 Colorful Gamma: (epicfail) 00:29:17 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 00:29:19 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:29:22 PaperSymphonyz: (mariothinking) 00:29:23 Sugar-coated Neptune: k 00:29:25 PaperSymphonyz: mi emote favorito 00:29:29 PaperSymphonyz: 10/10 00:29:33 Violet Full of Dreams: ¡Felicidades a Kalee, Clear y a Vapormyst por su reciente adquisicion de cargos! 00:29:33 BowserRDML: kalee wot 00:29:34 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 00:29:37 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:29:40 Colorful Gamma: Está de emote 00:29:41 Colorful Gamma: lo puso Yosho 00:29:45 Colorful Gamma: No sé si quitarlo 00:29:54 Violet Full of Dreams: ¡Felicidades a los tres! 00:30:01 Colorful Gamma: Gracias. (? 00:30:25 Violet Full of Dreams: Me tendre que acostumbrar a ver a Kalee con códigos. (? 00:30:46 Sugar-coated Neptune: Ahora tengo que modificar mi .css por los nuevos mods (? 00:30:49 Violet Full of Dreams: De nada. uwu 00:30:55 Sugar-coated Neptune: Al final le quitaron cargo a Saso? 00:31:10 Violet Full of Dreams: Esperen, ¿Saso se metio en DS Z? (khe) 00:31:25 Colorful Gamma: Sí 00:31:28 Sugar-coated Neptune: k 00:31:33 Colorful Gamma: y no, está aún 00:31:37 Sugar-coated Neptune: alv 00:31:39 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 00:31:40 Sugar-coated Neptune: por qué no se lo quitan? 00:31:42 Sugar-coated Neptune: Nunca hace nada 00:31:44 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:31:55 Violet Full of Dreams: Se la pasa en el chat. 00:31:59 Violet Full of Dreams: Pero ded. 00:32:21 Violet Full of Dreams: No mames, en DS Z comenzo lo bueno. 00:32:35 PaperSymphonyz: saso es 00:32:39 PaperSymphonyz: viene un troll o alguien causa lio en el chat 00:32:45 PaperSymphonyz: se queda callado ajaj 00:32:58 PaperSymphonyz: viene * ya saben quien * a hablar pendejera 00:33:04 PaperSymphonyz: joder TIO que grasioso eres!!!! ME PARTO!! !XDDD 00:33:29 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 00:33:36 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:33:41 Violet Full of Dreams: Kalee. 00:33:48 Violet Full of Dreams: ¿Tienes 15 o 14?, es que me confundes. (? 00:33:52 Colorful Gamma: 14 00:33:58 Colorful Gamma: Puse ~15 para aproximar 00:34:05 Violet Full of Dreams: ah ya. 00:35:50 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:36:47 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha salido del chat. ~ 00:37:15 Colorful Gamma: (wtf) 00:37:26 Colorful Gamma: pensé que era otro ahre 00:37:48 Colorful Gamma: (emm) 00:37:49 Colorful Gamma: ah 00:37:50 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:38:16 Colorful Gamma: (badpokerface) 00:38:19 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 00:38:26 Colorful Gamma: (jaja) 00:38:29 Jake el mago: ... 00:38:35 BowserRDML: .... 00:38:43 Colorful Gamma: (amazed) 00:38:44 Jake el mago: ..... 00:38:58 Colorful Gamma: (miradafija) 00:38:59 Colorful Gamma: mames 00:39:05 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 00:39:05 Colorful Gamma: Ese recuerdo que sí se veía. (? 00:39:17 Colorful Gamma: *pokerface* 00:39:22 Colorful Gamma: l 00:39:25 Colorful Gamma: -pokerface- 00:39:27 Colorful Gamma: ya 00:39:28 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:39:38 Colorful Gamma: ¿Lo dejo? (? 00:39:41 Colorful Gamma: Aunque es mejor el original 00:39:43 Colorful Gamma: (pf) 00:39:52 BowserRDML: mejor la original 00:40:17 Colorful Gamma: (yao2) 00:40:19 Colorful Gamma: aaah 00:40:21 Colorful Gamma: ese es un amor 00:40:23 Violet Full of Dreams: Me gustan ambos. 00:40:37 Violet Full of Dreams: ¡Kalee puso emoticones nuevos! alv 00:40:38 Violet Full of Dreams: Vamos a sobreexplotarlos. 00:40:43 Colorful Gamma: (mentira) 00:40:45 Colorful Gamma: aaah 00:40:51 Colorful Gamma: Sólo puse uno nuevo 00:40:57 Violet Full of Dreams: oh 00:40:58 Violet Full of Dreams: :( 00:40:59 Colorful Gamma: (omg) 00:41:01 Colorful Gamma: a 00:41:01 PaperSymphonyz: (mariothinking) 00:41:07 Violet Full of Dreams: ¿Chicos, han jugado G.A.B.O.S? 00:41:09 Colorful Gamma: el (gyate) ya estaba 00:41:10 Colorful Gamma: no 00:41:14 ~ Broken Rainbow ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:41:15 Violet Full of Dreams: (mariothinking) 00:41:18 Broken Rainbow: solo vengo a ver a cali admin 00:41:25 Violet Full of Dreams: hola weón 00:41:29 BowserRDML: Hola broken 00:41:29 Colorful Gamma: Hola amor 00:41:37 Colorful Gamma: (no.) 00:41:51 Broken Rainbow: No mames 00:41:53 Broken Rainbow: Estoy orgulloso (?) 00:41:55 Colorful Gamma: (:b) 00:42:03 Colorful Gamma: (:3v2) 00:42:04 Jake el mago: Ya conteste (?) 00:42:08 Broken Rainbow: ¿Wat? (?) 00:42:14 Colorful Gamma: Nero 00:42:14 Broken Rainbow: ¿Qué chingados con esos emotes? (?) 00:42:17 Colorful Gamma: Estoy limpiando emotes 00:42:18 Colorful Gamma: xd 00:42:18 Violet Full of Dreams: me imagino a kalee poniendo los ._. faltantes. 00:42:29 Violet Full of Dreams: ._. 00:42:30 HackMew: ._. 00:42:31 Violet Full of Dreams: :_: 00:42:37 Broken Rainbow: (yoshi) 00:42:38 Violet Full of Dreams: ¿Como verga era? 00:42:41 Broken Rainbow: (baile) 00:42:51 Broken Rainbow: No sé si ya lo quitaste 00:43:00 Violet Full of Dreams: (diego) 00:43:01 Broken Rainbow: Pero a la verga que aquí había una cantidad excesiva de emoticones inútiles (?) 00:43:04 Violet Full of Dreams: Quita esa verga. 00:43:04 Colorful Gamma: (yoshidance) 00:43:06 Colorful Gamma: ahre 00:43:08 Colorful Gamma: Adria 00:43:09 Violet Full of Dreams: (diego) 00:43:10 Colorful Gamma: voy por partes 00:43:11 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 00:43:12 Colorful Gamma: por la chucha 00:43:23 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:43:29 Colorful Gamma: Ya no recuerdo ni como eran los emotes. (? 00:43:34 Violet Full of Dreams: (diego) ok 00:43:38 Colorful Gamma: Ya, limpié los memes. (? 00:43:40 Violet Full of Dreams: okya, ya estoy haciendo flood 00:43:47 Broken Rainbow: (LetrAA1) 00:43:53 Colorful Gamma: Esos lo voy a quitar todos 00:43:58 Violet Full of Dreams: (marcianito) 00:44:17 Colorful Gamma: *suspira* 00:44:20 Colorful Gamma: Ahora viene el más largo 00:44:27 Colorful Gamma: Miscelánea 00:44:30 Colorful Gamma: (:c) 00:44:35 Jake el mago: *chan chan chan* 00:44:36 Broken Rainbow: (derpina) 00:44:38 Violet Full of Dreams: Esta incompleta su dans. :( 00:44:38 Violet Full of Dreams: nah ahora si 00:44:38 Broken Rainbow: img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/398653569009713152/398654031301705738/unknown.png" 00:44:40 Colorful Gamma: (dirklike) 00:44:57 Colorful Gamma: No sé si quitar ese 00:45:00 Violet Full of Dreams: (negasilver) 00:45:03 Violet Full of Dreams: Dejalo. (? 00:45:17 Broken Rainbow: Kalee 00:45:20 Broken Rainbow: (xd) quita este 00:45:25 Colorful Gamma: Jake dijo que no 00:45:26 Jake el mago: Lo veto de nuevo 00:45:35 Broken Rainbow: Pinche emoticon feo del culo que tantos problemas nos ha ocasionado en 2013 y 2014 (?) 00:45:42 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 00:45:43 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:45:45 Violet Full of Dreams: (yoshisad) 00:45:50 Colorful Gamma: (sadyoshi) 00:45:53 Violet Full of Dreams: :( 00:45:59 Colorful Gamma: Nero 00:46:08 Broken Rainbow: Ostia 00:46:10 Broken Rainbow: Un Yoshi Pepe 00:46:10 Broken Rainbow: wat 00:46:18 Colorful Gamma: Voy a poner el xD de Sewe como (.xD2) 00:46:23 Colorful Gamma: Sin el punto pero es que ya hay un (xd2) 00:46:26 Jake el mago: Ese yoshi lo hizo el burocrata de Super Mario Wiki Italiana 00:46:27 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 00:46:28 Colorful Gamma: Y que es peor que el 1. (? 00:47:05 Colorful Gamma: ... 00:47:06 Colorful Gamma: Jake 00:47:06 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:47:13 Jake el mago: ? 00:47:15 Colorful Gamma: ¿Por qué la página de emotes está en Comic Sans? (? 00:47:22 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciaoooo 00:47:23 Jake el mago: No se 00:47:25 Broken Rainbow: Porque es una fuente muy chida 00:47:31 Broken Rainbow: Maye, prima, cuánto tiempo 00:47:40 Paper Kirby 2390: Muchísimo 00:47:44 Broken Rainbow: (myotp) 00:47:45 Colorful Gamma: (pop) 00:47:49 Broken Rainbow: Este emoticon me trae malos recuerdos 00:47:50 Paper Kirby 2390: <3 00:47:51 Broken Rainbow: Bórralo 00:47:56 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 00:47:56 HackMew: No 00:47:58 Colorful Gamma: Eri dijo que no. :( 00:48:05 Jake el mago: Y lo veto 00:48:06 Broken Rainbow: (trifuerza illuminati) 00:48:07 Jake el mago: (?) 00:48:09 Paper Kirby 2390: El FF XV está chido 00:48:11 Broken Rainbow: img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/398653569009713152/398654031301705738/unknown.png" 00:48:16 Broken Rainbow: Puro emoticon sin sentido (?) 00:48:17 Broken Rainbow: Kalee 00:48:19 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:48:19 Colorful Gamma: Ahre 00:48:21 Broken Rainbow: pero a mí qué me importa 00:48:22 Colorful Gamma: ese lo propuse yo 00:48:24 Jake el mago: Itaria, FFXV no es FF 00:48:26 Broken Rainbow: eso es lo que no entiendo 00:48:29 Jake el mago: De FF tiene poco 00:48:32 Paper Kirby 2390: Igual está chido 00:48:36 Colorful Gamma: Olvidé quitarlo 00:48:41 Broken Rainbow: :v 00:48:44 Broken Rainbow: UFFF 00:48:44 Colorful Gamma: (Every) 00:48:47 Colorful Gamma: aaaah 00:48:49 ~ Violet Full of Dreams ha salido del chat. ~ 00:48:59 Broken Rainbow: comenta scooby doo 00:49:00 Colorful Gamma: (Stopmayus) 00:49:05 Broken Rainbow: si dice pa pa es porque te ama :v :v :v 00:49:10 BowserRDML: hola maye 00:49:23 Paper Kirby 2390: Omg 00:49:26 Paper Kirby 2390: Tiene Cuphead 00:49:34 Broken Rainbow: Alto ahí, rufián 00:49:34 Paper Kirby 2390: Lo debo jugar 00:49:40 Paper Kirby 2390: Hi Porutogaru 00:49:42 Colorful Gamma: (monoe) 00:49:48 Yukine's Odyssey: Roma, ¿que cosa? 00:49:54 Broken Rainbow: Tremendo post el que has creado 00:49:56 Yukine's Odyssey: Invítame, soy Mugman. (? 00:50:15 BowserRDML: maye jugando cuphead? 00:50:22 Broken Rainbow: Es tan mierda que como recompensa te llevas una denuncia y unos buenos nalgazos 00:50:22 Broken Rainbow: img="vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/sonic/es/images/5/54/Buen_Post.PNG" 00:50:36 Colorful Gamma: Nero 00:50:38 Broken Rainbow: Hmbre 00:50:38 Broken Rainbow: Wikia, me la pelas 00:50:40 Colorful Gamma: Hazme un favor 00:50:51 Colorful Gamma: y sube el XD que tienen en sewe acá 00:51:08 Broken Rainbow: que huevaaa 00:51:19 Jake el mago: !img>https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/sonic/es/images/5/54/Buen_Post.PNG 00:51:19 HackMew: img="images2.wikia.nocookie.net/sonic/es/images/5/54/Buen_Post.PNG" 00:51:22 Jake el mago: rip 00:51:26 Broken Rainbow: (lohevistotodo) 00:51:30 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 00:51:31 HackMew: No 00:51:32 Broken Rainbow: está más culero que el no se pajeen de sonis 00:51:40 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 00:51:47 Broken Rainbow: Ohztia 00:51:47 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:51:48 Broken Rainbow: (gyate) 00:51:52 Broken Rainbow: Siempre odié este puto emoticon 00:51:54 Broken Rainbow: Bórralo también 00:52:10 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:52:16 BowserRDML: (feliz) 00:52:19 Jake el mago: lo acaban de poner, lol 00:52:28 Jake el mago: muchos lo pidieron 00:52:32 Jake el mago: o algunos al enos 00:52:34 Jake el mago: menos* 00:52:34 Broken Rainbow: (tevijilo2) 00:52:43 Broken Rainbow: El nombre de este está mal escrito 00:52:45 Broken Rainbow: vijilo 00:53:22 Broken Rainbow: No sé por qué 00:53:27 Broken Rainbow: Por qué hay emoticones de cualquier mierda en la sección de Mario 00:53:41 Broken Rainbow: Madre mía, esto está más desorganizado que la habitación de un puto esquizofrénico 00:53:47 Broken Rainbow: (pulpo) 00:53:50 Jake el mago: Por a que a cierto administrador le valio verga las secciones 00:53:55 Broken Rainbow: Pero alguien explíqueme esto 00:54:01 Jake el mago: y puso los emotes donde se le dio la gana 00:54:18 Broken Rainbow: (ewe esponja) 00:54:24 Broken Rainbow: ¿Este emoticon no era más grande? 00:54:27 Yukine's Odyssey: Te quejas demasiado. (? 00:54:34 Broken Rainbow: No sé, pero 00:54:36 BowserRDML: a mi no me miren 00:54:37 Jake el mago: baneen a KSF 00:54:38 BowserRDML: (? 00:54:50 Broken Rainbow: Creo que yo puedo quejarme de lo que se me salga de la punta del zapato 00:54:50 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 00:54:56 Broken Rainbow: *Se revisa el zapato* 00:55:00 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:55:13 Broken Rainbow: Joder, tengo un puto insecto, carajo, malditos insectos del culo como los detesto 00:55:26 Broken Rainbow: (aja) 00:55:32 Broken Rainbow: Este sí se ve chido 00:55:36 Jake el mago: que demonios es eso 00:55:46 Jake el mago: el dr. light? 00:55:47 Broken Rainbow: Es una buena forma de decir que me da mil veces igual lo que me estás diciendo 00:55:53 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 00:56:00 Broken Rainbow: Oh no 00:56:02 BowserRDML: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DUeJ2uAXcAERcVw.jpg wut 00:56:03 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:56:06 Broken Rainbow: Los emoticones de cualquier mamada (?) 00:56:13 Broken Rainbow: (yozora) 00:56:35 Broken Rainbow: :v (pistola) 00:56:41 Paper Kirby 2390: (Compas) 00:56:53 Broken Rainbow: Pero madre mía, qué tenemos aquí 00:56:54 Broken Rainbow: Jake 00:56:55 Broken Rainbow: (Jhoncito516) 00:56:56 Jake el mago: la pistola no la borren 00:57:01 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 00:57:04 Broken Rainbow: ¿No que hubo un escándalo con este tipo en 2013? (?) 00:57:05 Jake el mago: Kejeso? 00:57:18 Jake el mago: Jhoncito516? more like Slayd 00:57:32 Broken Rainbow: Madre mía 00:57:50 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 00:57:51 HackMew: No 00:57:56 Yukine's Odyssey: (magonegro) (pistola) (? 00:57:58 Broken Rainbow: (ANdresito) 00:58:13 Yukine's Odyssey: (._.banana) 00:58:16 Broken Rainbow: ¿Por qué el emoticon de Andrés es Mario danzando y dense denso con una banana? 00:58:28 Broken Rainbow: (joltscena) 00:58:30 Broken Rainbow: Uff 00:58:34 Broken Rainbow: (skynorris) 00:58:41 Broken Rainbow: Sky Norris y Jolts Cena 00:58:42 Paper Kirby 2390: Wtf 00:58:46 Broken Rainbow: Ya te ganaste un problema con esos dos, cabrón 00:58:48 BowserRDML: maye que pacho? 00:58:50 Jake el mago: Recuerdo eso 00:58:50 Jake el mago: lol 00:58:57 Broken Rainbow: Pero mira qué tenemos acá 00:58:59 Broken Rainbow: (darkestlee) 00:59:00 Paper Kirby 2390: Lo emotes 00:59:05 Colorful Gamma: ahre 00:59:05 Colorful Gamma: qué lag me dio 00:59:12 BowserRDML: a veces quoero agarrar los audifonos de mi hermano 00:59:12 Colorful Gamma: Como me dio lag aproveché de cenar 00:59:17 BowserRDML: y arrojarlos a un volcan 00:59:28 Jake el mago: me dio ganas de actualizar mi perfil 00:59:30 Jake el mago: okno 00:59:40 Broken Rainbow: (hadock) 00:59:43 Broken Rainbow: Este era un clásico 00:59:49 BowserRDML: jake 00:59:54 BowserRDML: actualiza tu perfil 00:59:57 Jake el mago: no 01:00:03 BowserRDML: why not 01:00:06 Broken Rainbow: (tafak) 01:00:08 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 01:00:10 Jake el mago: que pereza 01:00:10 Broken Rainbow: Me mata la cara de este tipo 01:00:24 BowserRDML: pereza 01:00:25 Colorful Gamma: Broken 01:00:28 BowserRDML: la madre de todos los males 01:00:30 Colorful Gamma: hiciste el favor que te pedí? (? 01:00:38 Broken Rainbow: (SHIPPING INTENSIFIES) 01:00:41 Broken Rainbow: Este también me trae malos recuerdos 01:00:42 Broken Rainbow: Bórrenlo 01:00:53 Jake el mago: lo veto 01:00:55 Broken Rainbow: (pudin) 01:00:57 Broken Rainbow: Este me recuerda a FNAFHS 01:01:01 Broken Rainbow: bórrenlo también 01:01:02 Jake el mago: lo veto 01:01:16 Yukine's Odyssey: Es de Eri. (? 01:01:29 Paper Kirby 2390: Pariscry 01:01:34 Paper Kirby 2390: Ese también (?) 01:01:34 Jake el mago: borren ese 01:01:36 BowserRDML: musica del perfil de jake: pueblo lavanda 01:01:39 Colorful Gamma: NO 01:01:41 Colorful Gamma: EL PARISCRY SE QUEDA 01:01:42 BowserRDML: mi mente cuando escucho esa musica: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uarIcqkWomQ 01:01:47 Yukine's Odyssey: Recuerdo que Kalee y Rose spameaban pariscry. 01:01:47 Paper Kirby 2390: Ya ni lo usan 01:01:47 Yukine's Odyssey: xd 01:01:51 Jake el mago: Bueno, no puedo hacer nada 01:01:55 Jake el mago: Kalee tiene el derecho al veto tambien 01:01:59 Colorful Gamma: Porque no se ha presentado la ocasión 01:02:05 Colorful Gamma: pero hay emotes que ocupan mucho menos y nadie dice nada 01:02:07 Yukine's Odyssey: pero tu eres el burocrata, tu mandas. 01:02:08 Yukine's Odyssey: (? 01:02:10 Broken Rainbow: (porygon.-.) 01:02:14 Broken Rainbow: Borren este y les hago uno mejor 01:02:17 Paper Kirby 2390: Claro que sí, pero ahora usan el (marsh) 01:02:20 Broken Rainbow: Spoiler: Les estoy mintiendo 01:02:21 Yukine's Odyssey: Nel. 01:02:26 Yukine's Odyssey: Roma se triggea. (? 01:02:26 Broken Rainbow: (Zapdos) 01:02:30 Colorful Gamma: No 01:02:31 Paper Kirby 2390: Primo, hazme un dibujo de Porygon 01:02:32 Broken Rainbow: Sonichu, madre mía 01:02:32 Colorful Gamma: ese se queda 01:02:34 Broken Rainbow: Hermano 01:02:35 Yukine's Odyssey: NUNCA TOQUEN ESE 01:02:41 Broken Rainbow: Maye, eso es lo que no sabes 01:02:42 Yukine's Odyssey: (zapdos) <3 01:02:42 Yukine's Odyssey: (? 01:02:49 Broken Rainbow: Que soy un buenísimo pa' nada y no lo voy a hacer 01:02:51 Jake el mago: Len no tiene derecho al veto 01:03:06 Yukine's Odyssey: Who cares 01:03:21 Broken Rainbow: Iré a hacerle cocowash con agua mineral a alguien, no se emocionen mucho que vuelvo en unos minutos 01:04:15 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 01:04:19 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:04:26 Colorful Gamma: (panquesito) 01:04:55 Colorful Gamma: ¿Quito el (compás) ? 01:05:16 Paper Kirby 2390: Mi amigo tiene una katana >:0 01:05:22 Paper Kirby 2390: Quitalo 01:05:46 Colorful Gamma: (bill chiper) 01:06:02 Colorful Gamma: ¿Lo quito también? 01:06:06 BowserRDML: ese es nero 01:06:07 BowserRDML: quitalo 01:06:07 Paper Kirby 2390: Yes 01:06:08 BowserRDML: (? 01:06:29 Colorful Gamma: (martillo) 01:06:35 BowserRDML: ._. 01:06:36 HackMew: ._. 01:07:48 Colorful Gamma: Ya 01:07:55 Colorful Gamma: terminé con Miscelánea 01:08:03 Paper Kirby 2390: Quita ._. (???) 01:08:10 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:08:16 Sugar-coated Neptune: oli ola 01:08:17 Sugar-coated Neptune: he vuelto 01:08:18 Colorful Gamma: Tamaño actual: 52828 bytes (-4,317) :^) 01:08:19 Colorful Gamma: hi 01:08:19 Paper Kirby 2390: Ciao 01:08:26 Colorful Gamma: papeeeer 01:08:28 Colorful Gamma: estás vivo? (? 01:08:33 Paper Kirby 2390: Quita las banderas 01:08:33 Sugar-coated Neptune: 'ese es nero' 01:08:35 Sugar-coated Neptune: Cúal? (? 01:08:38 Paper Kirby 2390: Había banderas 01:08:39 Broken Rainbow: Volví 01:08:43 Colorful Gamma: si sé 01:08:57 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 01:08:58 HackMew: No 01:09:01 Broken Rainbow: Como decía 01:09:09 Broken Rainbow: Le hice cocowash a Vapor con agua mineral 01:09:19 Broken Rainbow: Ahora es mi sirvienta 01:09:27 Broken Rainbow: Lo obligaré a descubrir la verdad de la secta de Jake 01:09:34 Colorful Gamma: ¿Quito los especiales? 01:09:43 Colorful Gamma: (calabaza) 01:09:47 Colorful Gamma: (bat) 01:09:50 Colorful Gamma: esas weas. (? 01:10:00 Colorful Gamma: (giros) 01:10:00 Sugar-coated Neptune: seh 01:10:01 Broken Rainbow: Quítalos 01:10:06 Colorful Gamma: Entonces mejor quito la sección 01:10:09 Broken Rainbow: Se ven más inútiles que la existencia de Morde 01:10:10 Colorful Gamma: estaría vacía alv 01:10:23 Broken Rainbow: (quirvi) 01:10:32 Broken Rainbow: Sus marranadas hicieron enojar a este pobre crudito 01:10:46 Broken Rainbow: o/ \o 01:10:53 Colorful Gamma: Roma 01:10:54 Colorful Gamma: (mexicoamazed) 01:10:55 Broken Rainbow: Jake, solicito darle un premio al que pidió el \o 01:11:25 Broken Rainbow: (prueba) 01:11:37 Broken Rainbow: Me hace gracia como estamos ya en 2018 y este emoticon aún se llama "prueba" 01:11:44 Jake el mago: lol 01:11:51 Jake el mago: De hecho ese emote lo he visto en otros wikis 01:11:54 Jake el mago: y se sigue llamando prueba 01:11:56 Colorful Gamma: ¿Quito el (mexicoamazed) ? 01:11:59 Broken Rainbow: (proval) 01:12:05 Broken Rainbow: Borren este 01:12:08 Broken Rainbow: Se ve inútil el pobre 01:12:11 Jake el mago: Si, borrenlo 01:12:14 Jake el mago: ese no lo hizo Sky? 01:12:16 Sugar-coated Neptune: k wea es eso 01:12:22 Colorful Gamma: Porqué dicen bórrenlo 01:12:25 Colorful Gamma: si yo no más lo hago 01:12:31 Broken Rainbow: Es un emoticon que hasta donde sé Sky hizo hace chingos 01:12:34 Broken Rainbow: Entre 2013 y 2015 01:12:41 Broken Rainbow: :3 01:12:50 Broken Rainbow: jajaja pendejo-kun :3 01:13:07 Broken Rainbow: La cantidad de variantes del ._. es sorprendente 01:13:12 Broken Rainbow: De todas esta es la mejor (amazed._.) 01:13:12 Jake el mago: Ese emote lo hice yo 01:13:16 Jake el mago: ese tambien 01:13:31 Broken Rainbow: Este no lo borren ni de pedo 01:13:36 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 01:13:37 HackMew: No 01:13:37 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 01:13:38 Broken Rainbow: (zape._.) 01:13:51 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:13:54 Broken Rainbow: Este en particular me hace gracia porque si se fijan el ._. tiene cara de "¿qué has dicho de mi madre, hijo de la gran puta?" 01:14:01 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:14:08 Broken Rainbow: ¬_¬ 01:14:19 BowserRDML: ¬¬ 01:14:20 Broken Rainbow: Vapor 01:14:23 Paper Kirby 2390: -_- 01:14:25 Broken Rainbow: Mascota 01:14:26 Colorful Gamma: Hey, más respeto ¬_¬ 01:14:35 Jake el mago: lenguaje 01:14:43 Broken Rainbow: Kalee, te pasas de verga 01:14:49 Jake el mago: len-guaje 01:14:51 Jake el mago: len 01:15:02 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 01:15:24 Broken Rainbow: Puta madre, todo tiene sentido ahora 01:15:26 Colorful Gamma: (marcianito) 01:15:29 Broken Rainbow: lolwut 01:15:38 Broken Rainbow: De este solo recuerdo que alguien 01:15:41 Broken Rainbow: Creo que Gable, de hecho 01:15:44 Broken Rainbow: Lo pidió en 2015 01:15:48 Colorful Gamma: Mere lo usa a veces 01:16:00 Colorful Gamma: No sé si quitar los de Pokémon 01:16:04 Broken Rainbow: Hombre, la capacidad de mi mente de recordar cosas inútiles es increíble 01:16:05 Broken Rainbow: Kalee 01:16:09 Broken Rainbow: ¿Quién es Mere? 01:16:12 Broken Rainbow: No tengo ni idea 01:16:37 Broken Rainbow: (C8) 01:16:45 Broken Rainbow: Estos emoticones me recuerdan a Kuro/Met/NiPutaidea 01:16:49 Paper Kirby 2390: Los dragon brothers, no los usan todos 01:16:56 Paper Kirby 2390: Borrarán algunos? 01:17:03 Colorful Gamma: No sé 01:17:09 Broken Rainbow: (chicawtf) este también me recuerda a Kuro 01:17:11 Broken Rainbow: Joder, 2015, vuelve 01:17:15 Yukine's Odyssey: ¿Cuales usamos? 01:17:16 Broken Rainbow: (doge 01:17:21 Broken Rainbow: ¿Quién usa el doge hoy en día? 01:17:22 Paper Kirby 2390: Usamos el 01:17:22 Colorful Gamma: Ese lo puso Vada 01:17:30 Colorful Gamma: No sé 01:17:33 Colorful Gamma: dejen todos los DB. (? 01:17:34 Yukine's Odyssey: Colo lo usa. 01:17:35 Yukine's Odyssey: (? 01:17:40 Colorful Gamma: ¿Quito los Pokémon? ): 01:17:42 Broken Rainbow: (mario) 01:17:43 Paper Kirby 2390: (Qq) , (man) y (yawn) principalmente, creo (?) 01:17:46 Broken Rainbow: Ejem 01:17:48 Broken Rainbow: (mario2) 01:17:50 Yukine's Odyssey: Yo uso (tired) 01:17:56 Broken Rainbow: img="images3.wikia.nocookie.net/reversedinfinityempire/es/images/c/c4/THOMAS.png" 01:18:03 Yukine's Odyssey: O (mad) 01:18:08 Colorful Gamma: (lenrage) 01:18:11 Colorful Gamma: así no era alv 01:18:19 Colorful Gamma: (madlen) 01:18:20 Broken Rainbow: (stupidhappyface) 01:18:22 Broken Rainbow: Borra este 01:18:24 Broken Rainbow: está bien culero 01:18:24 Colorful Gamma: Nero 01:18:28 Broken Rainbow: Y huele mal 01:18:29 Colorful Gamma: de hecho yo mismo lo dejé porque se me hizo tierno .:( 01:18:35 Colorful Gamma: Lo quiero usar en un futuro. (? 01:18:35 Broken Rainbow: Huele como Morde y Vapor, bien feo 01:18:42 Colorful Gamma: (shf) 01:18:42 Broken Rainbow: (caritajolts) 01:18:45 Yukine's Odyssey: No lo borren si es una cosita aaaa 01:18:47 Colorful Gamma: Ese lo usa el bot 01:18:53 Broken Rainbow: (visto) 01:18:57 Colorful Gamma: Ese lo uso yo 01:19:05 Yukine's Odyssey: No borren (mario) / (jolts) / ._. / (yoshiecookie) 01:19:07 Broken Rainbow: Este lo puedo usar para decir que todo lo que dices me importa un huevo 01:19:11 Yukine's Odyssey: (yoshicookie) * 01:19:13 Sugar-coated Neptune: Quién escribió el lla lo miré? 01:19:14 Yukine's Odyssey: Los usa el bot. 01:19:17 Broken Rainbow: pero si el (mario) es de wikia 01:19:20 Sugar-coated Neptune: Escribe mejor que yo 01:19:28 Broken Rainbow: es patrimonio de nuestra nación 01:19:37 Broken Rainbow: Eri, no sé, pero me recuerda a ti (?) 01:19:46 Broken Rainbow: De hecho, por poco pensé que lo hiciste tú 01:20:04 Colorful Gamma: Me da la sensación de que lo hizo Mere 01:20:18 Broken Rainbow: No me sorprendería que escriba así 01:20:24 Colorful Gamma: Bueno 01:20:30 Broken Rainbow: (luigihablando) 01:20:30 Colorful Gamma: quitaré todos los Pokémon menos Porygon 01:20:30 Jake el mago: Kalee 01:20:35 Broken Rainbow: Mama Luigi to you Mario 01:20:38 Colorful Gamma: ? 01:20:38 Broken Rainbow: (vs) 01:20:43 Broken Rainbow: Este lo usábamos antes 01:20:43 Jake el mago: Sabes que puedes hacer ahora? (?) 01:20:46 Jake el mago: !slots 01:20:47 HackMew: [ (._.) , (mario) , (champi) ] 01:20:50 Jake el mago: (?) 01:20:53 Jake el mago: !slots 01:20:53 HackMew: [ (._.) , (ghost) , (._.) ] 01:20:54 Broken Rainbow: Madre mía wili 01:20:54 Yukine's Odyssey: Dejen el (protesto)(? 01:20:57 Jake el mago: !slots 01:20:57 HackMew: [ Pokeball , (Bolasmash) , (ghost) ] 01:20:59 Jake el mago: !slots 01:20:59 Colorful Gamma: OOOOOOOH 01:21:01 Colorful Gamma: !slots 01:21:03 Colorful Gamma: ... 01:21:03 Broken Rainbow: (scream) 01:21:05 Jake el mago: asd 01:21:06 Broken Rainbow: BUP 01:21:07 Paper Kirby 2390: Loooool 01:21:08 Jake el mago: sorry 01:21:08 Yukine's Odyssey: asdsada 01:21:09 Jake el mago: !slots 01:21:10 HackMew: [ Uboa , (yoshicookie) , (mario) ] 01:21:10 Colorful Gamma: (angry) 01:21:13 Jake el mago: !slots 01:21:13 HackMew: [ (stop) , (caritajolts) , (champi) ] 01:21:15 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 01:21:16 Broken Rainbow: (dance) 01:21:16 Jake el mago: !slots 01:21:16 HackMew: [ Uboa , Pokeball , (ghost) ] 01:21:18 Jake el mago: !slots 01:21:19 HackMew: [ Pokeball , Uboa , Uboa ] 01:21:22 Colorful Gamma: Jake es como la tercera vez que me quieres ver arder en una semana 01:21:22 Jake el mago: aahhh!!! 01:21:23 Broken Rainbow: Dance And Dense Denso 01:21:25 BowserRDML: !slots 01:21:26 HackMew: [ (caritajolts) , (Bolasmash) , (mario) ] 01:21:27 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 01:21:27 HackMew: No 01:21:37 Paper Kirby 2390: /me roba suerte 01:21:39 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 01:21:40 HackMew: No 01:21:46 Broken Rainbow: (peridot) 01:21:46 Paper Kirby 2390: No fue suficiente 01:21:51 Broken Rainbow: peridooot nadie te quiereee jajaja 01:21:55 Yukine's Odyssey: *Le da suerte a Roma* 01:34:51 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:34:51 Sugar-coated Neptune: k 01:34:54 Jake el mago: kk 01:34:56 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 01:34:57 HackMew: No 01:35:04 Broken Rainbow: (skypain) 01:35:05 Jake el mago: !slots 01:35:06 HackMew: [ (champi) , (champi) , (ghost) ] 01:35:06 Broken Rainbow: Pobre Sky 01:35:09 Jake el mago: !slots 01:35:09 HackMew: [ (ghost) , (Bolasmash) , (mario) ] 01:35:11 Jake el mago: !slots 01:35:11 HackMew: [ (mario) , (stop) , (ghost) ] 01:35:12 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 01:35:13 HackMew: No 01:35:13 Jake el mago: !slots 01:35:13 HackMew: [ (mario) , (ghost) , (Bolasmash) ] 01:35:16 Jake el mago: !slots 01:35:16 HackMew: [ (ghost) , Uboa , (caritajolts) ] 01:35:17 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 01:35:19 Jake el mago: !slots 01:35:19 HackMew: [ (champi) , (._.) , (mario) ] 01:35:22 Jake el mago: !slots 01:35:23 HackMew: [ (champi) , (champi) , (Bolasmash) ] 01:35:25 Yukine's Odyssey: lol 01:35:25 Jake el mago: casi 01:35:26 Jake el mago: !slots 01:35:27 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 01:35:27 HackMew: No 01:35:29 Colorful Gamma: ¿Entonces pongo el de Helio? 01:35:32 Sugar-coated Neptune: Recordé que Sky no está muy activo 01:35:33 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 01:35:34 Yukine's Odyssey: no paso nada jake. 01:35:36 Sugar-coated Neptune: Se le jodió la PC 01:35:40 Sugar-coated Neptune: Y apenas le funciona un poco 01:35:41 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:35:44 Yukine's Odyssey: Kalee, yesh. (? 01:35:45 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 01:35:45 HackMew: No 01:35:48 Sugar-coated Neptune: Lo dijo ayer 01:35:48 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:36:00 Sugar-coated Neptune: Y me enteré leyendo el historial de conversación de un server alv 01:36:01 Broken Rainbow: rip sky 01:36:06 Broken Rainbow: 2013-2018 01:36:15 Broken Rainbow: él fue un muy buen dinosaurio azul 01:36:19 Sugar-coated Neptune: Osea, puede conectarse el we 01:36:28 Sugar-coated Neptune: pero poquito 01:36:40 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 01:36:40 HackMew: No 01:37:02 Jake el mago: !daily 01:37:08 Paper Kirby 2390: !day 01:37:23 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 01:37:23 Jake el mago: !da 01:37:27 Paper Kirby 2390: !d 01:37:30 Jake el mago: ! 01:37:39 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:37:39 Paper Kirby 2390: 01:37:50 Colorful Gamma: Len 01:37:51 Colorful Gamma: ya está 01:37:53 Colorful Gamma: (helio) 01:38:00 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 01:38:00 HackMew: No 01:38:02 Jake el mago: Hoy hice algo muy inteligente 01:38:07 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:38:09 Broken Rainbow: ¿Respirar? 01:38:17 Jake el mago: Me compre una lasaña familiar gigante en descuento y me la comi toda solo (?) 01:38:26 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:38:27 Colorful Gamma: no mames 01:38:34 Colorful Gamma: Jake dónde está el css del chat. (? 01:38:39 Colorful Gamma: Para agrandar un par de emotes 01:38:44 Jake el mago: MediaWiki:Chat.css 01:38:45 Paper Kirby 2390: 70 francos mal gastados (????) 01:38:56 ~ Vapormyst ha salido del chat. ~ 01:38:56 Jake el mago: Me costo 3 francos la lasaña 01:38:58 Broken Rainbow: A la verga 01:39:00 Paper Kirby 2390: O: 01:39:09 Broken Rainbow: Aprovecho para spamear mis dibujos de shit (?) 01:39:12 Broken Rainbow: img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/355836880287301642/406171990362292224/MarioUltimate.png" 01:39:20 Jake el mago: no esta mal 01:39:20 Paper Kirby 2390: Chido 01:39:25 Jake el mago: me gusta 01:39:29 Sugar-coated Neptune: Está bonito y me gusta su bandana 01:39:37 Jake el mago: Excepto que el fuego se vea un poco mas abajo del pie 01:39:44 ~ Commander Cif ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:39:46 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 01:39:47 HackMew: No 01:39:50 Paper Kirby 2390: (- - 01:39:57 Broken Rainbow: Estoy planeando hacer un juego de peleas de Mario en unos días 01:40:07 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 01:40:08 Broken Rainbow: Y me puse a hacer unos cuantos diseños para los personajes 01:40:11 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:40:13 BowserRDML: omg 01:40:20 Broken Rainbow: Y sí, Jake, ya lo noté 01:40:20 BowserRDML: broken hara el nuevo smash 01:40:26 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 01:40:30 ~ Commander Cif ha salido del chat. ~ 01:40:30 Broken Rainbow: El asunto es que ya lo redibujé dos veces y que puta mamada volverlo a hacer (?) 01:40:37 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:40:47 Yukine's Odyssey: (helio) 01:42:02 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 01:42:03 HackMew: No 01:42:03 BowserRDML: cif estaba aqui? 01:42:06 BowserRDML: (khe) 01:42:09 Paper Kirby 2390: Rip 01:42:16 Broken Rainbow: ¿Qué carajo? 01:42:21 Broken Rainbow: Ni lo noté (wat) 01:42:34 Paper Kirby 2390: Cuphead \ v:< / 01:43:30 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 01:43:31 HackMew: No 01:43:34 Paper Kirby 2390: Bene ya 01:43:56 Colorful Gamma: width era ancho o alto? 01:43:57 Broken Rainbow: También hice a Luigi alv 01:44:02 Jake el mago: Como nunca habla 01:44:08 Broken Rainbow: Pero tendría que modificarlo un poco (?) 01:44:11 Jake el mago: ancho 01:44:27 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:44:41 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:44:50 Colorful Gamma: gracias. (? 01:46:06 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:46:16 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:46:16 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 01:46:47 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:47:22 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:47:52 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:48:15 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:48:41 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:48:45 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:48:49 Broken Rainbow: Well 01:48:51 Broken Rainbow: img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/393992916248559620/406626660650188810/telametoodijoluigi.png" 01:48:53 Colorful Gamma: (helio) 01:48:57 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:48:59 Colorful Gamma: Ahora se aprecia mejor. (? 01:49:09 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:49:13 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:49:16 Colorful Gamma: Nero 01:49:17 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 01:49:21 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:49:21 Colorful Gamma: por qué tienen estrellas en los gorros 01:49:24 Broken Rainbow: Les recuerdo que no soy tan bueno dibujando personajes de Mario (?) 01:49:43 Broken Rainbow: Kalee, porque me pareció un buen detalle 01:49:48 Colorful Gamma: a 01:49:50 Colorful Gamma: le falta culito 01:49:51 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha salido del chat. ~ 01:49:56 ~ Yukine's Odyssey ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:50:04 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:50:07 Broken Rainbow: A Wario y a Waluigi les pondré pentagramas satánicos en las gorras 01:50:11 Colorful Gamma: LOL 01:50:15 Colorful Gamma: Hola Marsh 01:50:17 Colorful Gamma: mira soy admin 01:50:18 Sugar-coated Neptune: pls 01:50:19 Sugar-coated Neptune: ola 01:50:20 BowserRDML: hola marsh 01:50:22 Colorful Gamma: De paso 01:50:23 Colorful Gamma: Eri 01:50:24 Colorful Gamma: (gyate) 01:50:29 Broken Rainbow: Van a predicar la palabra de Satán para que Mario y Luigi mueran 01:50:31 Colorful Gamma: Ahora está más grande 01:50:33 Marshallow: hola 01:50:36 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:50:43 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:51:13 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:51:14 Colorful Gamma: . 01:51:21 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:51:32 Sugar-coated Neptune: uy 01:51:34 Sugar-coated Neptune: deja actualizo 01:51:35 Marshallow: (pulpo) 01:51:37 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha salido del chat. ~ 01:51:37 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:51:42 Marshallow: haz grande ese 01:51:47 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:51:48 Colorful Gamma: ahre 01:51:51 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:51:56 Sugar-coated Neptune: (gyate) 01:51:57 Sugar-coated Neptune: SÍIIII 01:51:58 Sugar-coated Neptune: JRASIA 01:52:04 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:52:34 BowserRDML: amo ese emote pero no porque lo vaya a usar 01:52:34 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:52:38 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:52:40 BowserRDML: es por otra cosa (? 01:52:45 Yukine's Odyssey: (helio) (? 01:52:53 Yukine's Odyssey: Revivan el :_: 01:52:59 Yukine's Odyssey: Well fuck, lo borraron. 01:53:01 Yukine's Odyssey: ._. (? 01:53:01 HackMew: ._. 01:53:07 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:53:07 Broken Rainbow: img="images2.wikia.nocookie.net/sonic/es/images/a/a3/.-..png" 01:53:08 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:53:08 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 01:53:09 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:53:25 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:53:39 Sugar-coated Neptune: Ya puedo vivir feliz (gyate) 01:53:39 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:53:40 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:53:45 Sugar-coated Neptune: Esperaba años para este momento 01:53:51 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:53:52 Sugar-coated Neptune: En el que iban a revivir al gyate 01:53:56 Mereshi: AWWW 01:53:59 Colorful Gamma: Marsh 01:54:03 Colorful Gamma: ya agrandé el (pulpo) 01:54:10 ~ Colorful Gamma ha salido del chat. ~ 01:54:11 ~ Colorful Gamma ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:54:15 Colorful Gamma: dfjis 01:54:17 Colorful Gamma: a 01:54:19 Colorful Gamma: Marsh 01:54:20 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:54:22 Colorful Gamma: ya agrandé el (pulpo) 01:54:28 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:54:31 Colorful Gamma: Creo que lo agrandé demasiado... (? 01:54:36 Colorful Gamma: Weh, qué flojera achicarlo 01:54:39 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 01:54:41 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:54:43 ~ Broken Rainbow ha salido del chat. ~ 01:54:43 Colorful Gamma: Aparte de que ando lagueada 01:54:49 Marshallow: mmm sukulento (pulpo= 01:54:55 Marshallow: (pulpo) * 01:54:58 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:55:18 ~ Vapormyst ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:55:21 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:55:27 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:55:36 Jake el mago: k 01:55:41 Mereshi: uuuuf 01:55:43 Mereshi: best emote 01:55:51 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:55:59 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:56:04 Marshallow: (marsh) 01:56:11 Marshallow: ese que se quede así 01:56:12 Colorful Gamma: Ahora voy a comentar 01:56:15 Colorful Gamma: en DSZ 01:56:29 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:56:36 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 01:56:37 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 01:56:39 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:56:41 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 01:56:50 BowserRDML: que rayos con ese octillery 01:56:54 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:57:03 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 01:57:06 BowserRDML: maye, huye, la hora familiar paso 01:57:06 BowserRDML: (? 01:57:07 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:57:09 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:57:24 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:57:34 Sugar-coated Neptune: pasen blog 01:57:37 Yukine's Odyssey: You’re making a wreck of broken glass And leaving me a fuckin’ mess Bending light in a way that shows Exactly how the story goes (? 01:57:38 Sugar-coated Neptune: que me da flojera buscar alv 01:57:39 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 01:57:42 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:57:47 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:57:56 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:58:14 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:58:17 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 01:58:24 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 01:58:30 Yukine's Odyssey: Kalee. 01:58:37 Jake el mago: Itaria 01:58:42 Colorful Gamma: ? 01:58:43 Colorful Gamma: ya comenté 01:58:44 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 01:58:46 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:58:48 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:58:49 Colorful Gamma: http://es.mariofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Jake_el_mago/DanganSaga_Zero#comm-81743 01:58:56 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:58:57 Yukine's Odyssey: ¿Por que razón piensas que BiS es sobrevalorado? (derp) 01:59:00 ~ Mereshi ha salido del chat. ~ 01:59:03 Jake el mago: lol, lo es 01:59:06 ~ Mereshi ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:59:08 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 01:59:16 Colorful Gamma: Es el M&L más querido sin contar SS pero ese es por la nostalgia. (? 01:59:18 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:59:24 Paper Kirby 2390: Eh? 01:59:26 Paper Kirby 2390: Qué pasó 01:59:28 ~ Marshallow ha salido del chat. ~ 01:59:29 Jake el mago: Que va 01:59:33 Jake el mago: El SS no es tan querido 01:59:35 Colorful Gamma: ah 01:59:38 Colorful Gamma: Bueno 01:59:39 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 01:59:46 BowserRDML: El SS es mi favorito 01:59:47 Paper Kirby 2390: Qué pasoooooo 01:59:50 Colorful Gamma: Roma 01:59:52 Colorful Gamma: qué pasó donde 01:59:59 Jake el mago: Si tuviera que ordenar desde el mas querido hasta el menos... diria.... BiS, DT, SS, PiT 02:00:03 Paper Kirby 2390: Porutogaru dijo que huyera 02:00:03 Jake el mago: El PJ no se donde ponerlo 02:00:08 Paper Kirby 2390: Y Doitsu me llamó 02:00:09 Yukine's Odyssey: En el ultimo. 02:00:10 Colorful Gamma: Ni idea 02:00:11 Yukine's Odyssey: Da asco. 02:00:16 Paper Kirby 2390: Doitsu, che pasa 02:00:19 Colorful Gamma: PJ diría que es infravalorado 02:00:22 Colorful Gamma: pero es que no es tan bueno 02:00:27 Jake el mago: Dile a Hannia que no me dijo los colores de su personaje 02:00:29 Colorful Gamma: Me atrevo a decir que es el más malo de la saga. (? 02:00:35 Yukine's Odyssey: Lo de Paper Mario es fanservice. 02:00:35 Yukine's Odyssey: (? 02:00:36 Jake el mago: Kalee, lo es 02:00:40 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 02:00:48 Colorful Gamma: PiT sí está infravalorado. :( 02:01:00 Colorful Gamma: #EstúpidaPrincesaShroob 02:01:11 Colorful Gamma: !slots 02:01:11 HackMew: [ (yoshicookie) , (stop) , (mario) ] 02:01:13 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:01:14 Colorful Gamma: ooo xD 02:01:16 Colorful Gamma: !slots 02:01:16 HackMew: [ (champi) , (caritajolts) , (caritajolts) ] 02:01:19 BowserRDML: !slots 02:01:19 HackMew: [ (mario) , (mario) , (ghost) ] 02:01:21 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 02:01:22 HackMew: No 02:01:22 Colorful Gamma: !slots 02:01:22 HackMew: [ (stop) , Pokeball , (caritajolts) ] 02:01:26 Colorful Gamma: ... (? 02:01:29 BowserRDML: ahora kalee es de las ligas mayores 02:01:30 BowserRDML: wut 02:01:33 BowserRDML: pobre pokeball 02:01:37 BowserRDML: lo borraron 02:01:41 Colorful Gamma: No está borrado 02:01:43 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 02:01:43 Colorful Gamma: (pokéball) 02:01:51 Colorful Gamma: Simplemente lo cambié para que no jodiera tanto al escribir 02:01:51 BowserRDML: pues el bot se equivoco+ 02:01:56 BowserRDML: ah lol 02:01:58 Colorful Gamma: pero me había olvidado de ese detalle 02:02:00 BowserRDML: !slots 02:02:00 HackMew: [ (yoshicookie) , (Bolasmash) , (champi) ] 02:02:07 Marshallow: Kalee 02:02:11 Colorful Gamma: k 02:02:13 Marshallow: para probar tu valía como admin 02:02:14 Paper Kirby 2390: Me tomó 3 intentos pasar el 1er nivel del Cuphead 02:02:15 Jake el mago: El bot no se equivoco 02:02:18 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:02:19 Jake el mago: Solo falta actualizarlo 02:02:20 Marshallow: debes derrotarme en Balanced Hackmons 02:02:21 Marshallow: (? 02:02:26 Yukine's Odyssey: Roma, wat. 02:02:30 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 02:02:30 HackMew: No 02:02:32 Jake el mago: Que noob Itaria (?????? 02:02:38 Paper Kirby 2390: Gaaaaasp 02:02:44 Paper Kirby 2390: Reto aceptado 02:02:47 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 02:02:51 Colorful Gamma: marsh 02:02:51 Colorful Gamma: no 02:02:59 Marshallow: jajajajJA 02:03:00 Marshallow: si 02:03:02 Sugar-coated Neptune: eso es del diablo 02:03:28 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:03:32 Marshallow: a mere le cambié ataques ♫ 02:03:35 ~ Vaders Kuznetsov ha salido del chat. ~ 02:03:48 Colorful Gamma: (lolwut) 02:03:51 Colorful Gamma: verga 02:03:52 Colorful Gamma: lolwut 02:03:58 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 02:04:17 Colorful Gamma: img="image.prntscr.com/image/rVQWXkUPTyuzT3hRyQKNRA.png" 02:04:26 Colorful Gamma: Aquí practicando cielos. (? 02:04:35 Paper Kirby 2390: Ahora me pasé un coso en 2 intentos 02:04:38 Paper Kirby 2390: Muajajaja 02:04:44 Mereshi: MARSH 02:04:47 BowserRDML: las consecuencias de no spoilearme 02:04:49 Mereshi: Que ataques(? 02:04:54 BowserRDML: me quedo boca abierta con lo que pasa 02:05:02 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:05:10 Paper Kirby 2390: Porutogaru 02:05:21 Paper Kirby 2390: De que querias hablarme 02:05:25 BowserRDML: ? 02:05:26 Sugar-coated Neptune: ostia que lindo 02:05:32 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 02:05:34 BowserRDML: hablarte de? (khe) 02:05:35 Colorful Gamma: ¡Voy a llegar a la gran máquina, todo es oscuridad! ¡Si agacho un poco la cabeza, nadie me descubriráaaaa! 02:05:38 Colorful Gamma: *ninininini* 02:05:41 Paper Kirby 2390: Me dijiste que huyera 02:05:53 BowserRDML: nada, olvidalo 02:06:33 ~ Hummingbird with fluffy legs ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:06:36 Hummingbird with fluffy legs: ola 02:06:44 Colorful Gamma: Hola 02:06:53 Colorful Gamma: Juro que te he visto antes. 02:06:55 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 02:06:55 HackMew: No 02:07:01 Hummingbird with fluffy legs: lo haz hecho lol 02:07:03 Jake el mago: Es cierto 02:07:03 Hummingbird with fluffy legs: has 02:07:04 Marshallow: mere 02:07:04 Hummingbird with fluffy legs: ** 02:07:04 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha salido del chat. ~ 02:07:05 Mereshi: Lol 02:07:07 Jake el mago: Ya ha venido 02:07:07 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:07:10 Marshallow: tienes 02:07:10 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:07:10 Hummingbird with fluffy legs: siempre se olvidan de mí 02:07:11 Marshallow: Skill Swap 02:07:16 Hummingbird with fluffy legs: voy a llorar 02:07:16 Marshallow: Precipitated Blades 02:07:21 Marshallow: Spectral Thief 02:07:22 Colorful Gamma: Paper 02:07:23 Colorful Gamma: (xd2) 02:07:25 Mereshi: Kek 02:07:26 Marshallow: y Doom Desire 02:07:28 Mereshi: KEK 02:07:35 Mereshi: Pon ataques mas shidos (? 02:07:39 Marshallow: wakal. 02:07:40 ~ PaperSymphonyz ha salido del chat. ~ 02:07:49 Marshallow: si quieres verte en accion te paso link por mo 02:07:51 Marshallow: mp* 02:07:53 Mereshi: Wakanda 02:08:00 Colorful Gamma: link por MO ajaj 02:08:02 Mereshi: Ya me he visto en accion 02:08:03 Marshallow: quieres o no 02:08:03 Colorful Gamma: link por MT 02:08:05 Mereshi: Y en vivo 02:08:05 Mereshi: 7u7 02:08:07 Mereshi: (? 02:08:07 Jake el mago: Mere comento despues de que yo comentara 02:08:10 Jake el mago: Le salio fail (?) 02:08:10 Marshallow: quieres 02:08:11 Marshallow: o no 02:08:18 Mereshi: Ai jet yu yeik 02:08:21 Mereshi: Marsh estoy en cel 02:08:24 Jake el mago: Mere, quedo bien el sprite? 02:08:26 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha salido del chat. ~ 02:08:29 ~ Sugar-coated Neptune ha entrado al chat. ~ 02:08:30 Mereshi: Si lol 02:08:47 Colorful Gamma: Wikikuma ajaj 02:08:52 Mereshi: wtf 02:08:54 Mereshi: XDDDD Category:Registro_del_Chat/2018